U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,804 entitled Electric Distribution System, illustrates a two wire continuous outlet duct or cable construction in which there is a flat plastic body strip having inwardly turned lips along the longitudinal edges thereof with longitudinally extending conductors imbedded beneath the lips. The lips are closely spaced from the body of the strip so as to provide a pair of continuous longitudinally extending openings through which power may be tapped from the conductors at any point along the length of the strip. The strip is also provided with an integrally formed longitudinally extending projection or polarizing rib disposed in an off center position between the lips. A third or grounding conductor wire can be provided which is conveniently imbedded in the main body of the strip and positioned adjacent to the polarizing rib with the surface of the grounding conductor being exposed. Such a construction is illustrated in abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 754/079, filed Aug. 8, 1958, in the name of J. B. Cataldo et al., entitled Three Wire Electric Distribution System and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.
Prior art constructions have been less than satisfactory in that they are more complex in their construction and concomitantly more expensive and less reliable in operation.
Such receptacles include a molded insulating housing comprising a cover and a hollow case which is adapted to be mounted to a three wire continuous outlet cable of the type illustrated in the aforemention abandoned U.S. patent application (Ser. No. 754,097).